


A Good Day

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are good days, and bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 99: day in the life

The Bear can always tell. He is, in his own way, a detective of sorts—or, at least, a keen observer of the human condition. _Their_ condition, especially.

On the good days, they laugh, joke, and flirt. Mostly with each other, but they're not sticklers about it.

On the bad days, they close ranks, shut out the world, and lick their wounds. The job is taking its toll, and Huggy worries that one day, it will take everything.

But today?

The Dynamic Duo stroll in, happy and relaxed.

"How's it going, Hug?"

"Just fine."

After all, today's a good day.


End file.
